Let Me Walk Away
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Eliot tries to get Parker to leave with him. but will she go or will she choose someone else?


_**AN: as some of you know, I'm using Kane roles as an example for Eliot's past over at "Memories That Make Us"'; but it's not really a crossover. This is a short drabble-ish thing during the story. Like, it's another memory if you wish but doesn't have a real place. I hope that makes sense.**_

* * *

><p><em>Well I understand<em>  
><em>That you want a man<em>  
><em>Who won't stir up the memories of your past<em>  
><em>Somebody new<em>  
><em>Somebody who<em>  
><em>You can build something with that will last<em>  
><em>You may be surprised<em>  
><em>To Learn I realized<em>  
><em>That I'm not the man for this position<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm letting go<em>  
><em>And I thought you should know<em>  
><em>I hope you will respect my decision<em>

_And if I quit that easy_  
><em>And if I just walked away<em>  
><em>How would you really feel inside<em>  
><em>Would you really be that happy<em>  
><em>Would you<em>  
><em>Would you wonder if the man that you've been wishing for had already come true<em>  
><em>And been standing right in front of you<em>  
><em>Standing right in front of you<em>  
><em>Yeah, been standing right in front of you<em>

He stared at her in shock, a million different things running through his head, but not a clue what to say first. No. She'd said no. He'd asked her but she had turned him down. Where could he even go with that?

"Parker, please. Just... just come with me," he damn near pleaded.

But she'd always been a stubborn girl from the time they were six and even now at 22 and he at 24.

She shook her head, light brown hair blowing in the cool breeze. It was May and just moving in to start summer. The young girl shifted and denied again. "No, I have plans here."

"Plans? Darlin', you never plan anything except how to sneak into buildings. You can't think that staying here of all places is a good thing!"

"Why, you did. You're the one who dragged me here. You wanted to get out and away from home, away from _him_ so much that you asked everytime I called you!" Her voice rose now too. "So don't go saying it's my idea."

Ok, so it was his idea to come to LA. Give himself, and hopefully her, a fresh start. He loved his home and his Momma but he had to get out of the small town. But if he'd known any of this - her being with someone else - would happen. That all the _LiesTearsBlood_ would add up then he would have said no as soon as he thought of getting in his truck.

But it was too late now, the task had been done. "David's dangerous and he's hurt you before. He won't stop next time and you know I'll always protect you but he's got a hit out on both of us. You can't tell me you want to take the risk of him nearly **KILLING** you next time you do something he doesn't like."

"And what's to say you won't do the same thing?" Parker asked suddenly. "I know you've been working out more. Your temper's getting worse too," she pointed at his clenched fists. "David loves me."

"L-love?" Eliot stuttered. "Honey, you don't -" He was about to say she didn't know what love really was but how could he blame her? In childhood, the foster homes had all just smacked her around; locked her in closets for days. A backhand was all she knew...Which is what he was trying to change.

But even Parker knew they both had thick heads. Neither would budge on the situation, each doing what they wanted or thought was right. She knew in the back of her mind what David was doing was wrong but Eliot always left too. She didn't want to be alone again. "Look, El, he won't do it again, ok? He got the point when you showed up with that mallet. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure you have some blonde waiting for you three states over."

That was a low blow. But he knew she was right. He had been with other girls but she never knew the reason was because he couldn't have Parker. That those women just filled a void. Besides, that was back in college anyway. Since David had come into the picture, he wanted nothing but to show Parker what was real.

But he should've known better. Sighing, he looked into watery blue eyes. "Just know I won't be far, alright? Promise me, Parker. If it gets bad again...d-don't trust him. Just run."

"Never make promises you can't keep," she replied. "But ok...maybe I'll see you on the next job." It was the best she could offer. She was trying to be normal, be what other guys wanted in a girl. But she was still Parker inside. The same crazy girl who loved picking pockets and learning to jump off roofs.

Eliot nodded shakily. "Ok."

And with that he climbed back into his beat up orange truck, watching as the small thief headed back into the rundown apartment.

_Well I understand_  
><em>That you have a plan<em>  
><em>Some day soon you wanna start a family<em>  
><em>Well that task is done<em>  
><em>So look all ya want<em>  
><em>But you won't find a better father than me<em>  
><em>Man I have my own dreams<em>  
><em>And I stand by you and it seems<em>  
><em>That no one even cares<em>  
><em>I'll be your best friend<em>  
><em>I'll be with you till the end<em>  
><em>Oh baby I'm already there<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: i hope everyone liked it and as usual that it wasn't too OOC. as you'll see when I finish my other story, it'll continue with the show. Parker still has a rough past and Eliot still has innocent blood on his hands. David as in David Boreanaz, or Angel - however you wish to take that character. He is to Parker the way Moreau would be to our Hitter in a sense.<strong>_


End file.
